Bad Girlfriend
by Infinitypoet
Summary: FGB Collab With Nolebucgrl. Based on the song Bad Girlfriend. Possessiveward & Teasella. What happens Bella pushes Edwards buttons by flirting with other men? Rated M for language and lemons.


**Collaboration by Nolebucgrl & Infinitypoet. **

**FGB piece written for the lovely Poetic Prophecy, based on a couple of pics and the song Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman. Enjoy Possessiveward and his Teasella! **

**EPOV**

Damn it! Would this meeting never end? I was late and I knew what fucking happened when I was late. I had to get out of here pronto. How had drinks after work become dinner and lingering over dessert anyway? I knew exactly what I needed to do for this ad campaign and Jenkins knew it too but the client was always right, or so they said.

I tried to glance at my Rolex discreetly and winced when I saw the time. One hour left to her own devices…I was well and truly fucked. I nearly wept with joy when the waiter brought our check over. I had my credit card in my hand before he could set the bill down and walk away. "You didn't have to get that, Edward," the old gasbag told me, patting his huge gut in complete contentment. I drummed my fingers on the tabletop as I waited for the waiter to return so I could sign the slip and get the fuck out of here. Too bad I didn't have enough cash or I could already be out of here.

"It's no problem," I told him through gritted teeth. I resisted the urge to pump my fist in victory when the waiter returned with the credit slip. I signed my name with a flourish and handed it back to him with a tense smile.

"Do you have a hot date, Cullen? Friday night, a young guy like you…why I remember when…"

"Yes," I cut him off before he could start on yet another pointless story. "She's actually already waiting for me so I need to get going."

"Oh, of course! Why didn't you say so?" He waved a meaty paw at me in dismissal. I really didn't care if I was being fucking rude at this point; I shook his hand quickly and got the hell out of there. I shoved my claim ticket at the valet and paced while I waited for my midnight blue Mercedes to be brought around. I tugged my tie off and shrugged out my gray suit jacket. There was no time to go home and change now, I'd just have to be slightly overdressed. I rolled my white shirtsleeves up and ran a hand through my hair.

My car pulled up and I tossed a ten dollar bill at the valet as I got in and peeled away from the restaurant. At least it wasn't too far away. Five miles; ten more minutes. Ten minutes was an eternity when she was involved though. I sped through a yellow light and turned right on Waters Avenue, letting out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding when I saw the neon lights of Eden ahead. I pulled in and groaned at the amount of cars in the parking lot. I found an opening way in the back and pulled in. I was out of the car almost the same moment I turned off the ignition, stashing my keys in my pocket and jogging to the entrance.

"Hey man, how's it going?" I asked the huge bouncer, Emmett. We came here regularly and he knew us well.

His light blue eyes twinkled as he grinned at me. "Wild as hell man, you know what it's like here."

I sighed. I damn well knew. "Is she…"

"She's inside," he told me, chuckling softly.

"Is she…"

"Oh, yeah." Fuck. He took my twenty and gestured me inside. "Good luck." I'd sure as hell need it. I walked through a second set of doors and into the club, the loud licks of the live guitar assaulting my ears the instant I got inside. The white strobe lights flashed, temporarily blinding me as I stumbled around trying to get my bearings. I had to find her.

I knocked into some short guy and apologize profusely as I tried to make my way up to the stage. She'd either be there or at the bar and a girl like her didn't have to wait at the bar for drinks. I cut through the mass of dancing bodies and got knocked around as I made my way to the front of the room. The band, the ironically named Silence, was on fire tonight, pounding drum beats and sexy lyrics combining to help Eden live up to its name. Pure and utter temptation, that's what this place was about. And nobody was more tempting than my girl.

I reached the stage and looked around frantically. She should be right at the front, moving her gorgeous body to the beat and drawing every eye to her. But she was nowhere to be found. I started to go toward the bar when a movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. Holy shit, she was on stage!

Her body was a wonder, poured into a skintight red dress that accentuated her perfect breasts and her tiny waist. It was cut low, showing that gorgeous little freckle that sat directly in the middle of her two gorgeous tits. I groaned when I saw she wasn't wearing a bra, her nipples hard and standing out proudly through the thin material. The dress barely covered her crotch, stopping high on her thigh and showing off her shapely legs. She wore matching red leather boots that went up to her knees. Her hair curled riotously around her head, falling in glorious waves as she moved her head and body sinuously in time to the music. She turned and I felt my already hard cock getting harder at the sight of her completely bare back. She was indecent, sexy as fuck, tempting as hell and mine.

Not that anybody knew that, what with her moving sexily around the stage and pressing up against the lead singer of Silence. He didn't seem to mind her attention at all, his hand coming to rest on her bare back, just above her delectable ass. She pressed her crotch so the side of his leg and rubbed against him as he sang a song about fucking in a public bathroom. From the way he was looking at her, it was clear he meant the words to be an invitation.

Fucking James…he knew she was taken but he'd fuck her in a heartbeat if he thought he could get away with it. He was shirtless and she trailed a hand over his chest, tugging on his left nipple ring. He let out a low hiss of pleasure and she laughed as he stumbled through the rest of the song. I held on to the side of the stage and barely resisted vaulting up there to take her away. She'd be pissed if I did that and I knew I could trust her. It was just hard as fuck watching her press her body up against any warm male she could find. She loved the attention though, she reveled in it. When you dated a girl like her, you just had to deal. I knew every man that saw her wanted her; if she wasn't mine I'd do my damndest to make her so.

The song ended and I felt relief flow through me as Bella pulled away from James and started toward the other end of the stage, her hips moving sexily as she walked. "Hey, wait a minute sexy girl," James growled into the microphone. She stopped and put her hands on her hips, cocking an eyebrow at him. "I've got another song just for you." A smile curved over her lips as she made her way slowly back to him. His eyes were devouring her and she licked her red lips invitingly. "You look a little thirsty," he told her, reaching down next to him and picking up a bottle of Jack. Bella laughed and took the bottle, tipping it in toast to him and downing it like she was drinking water.

James gasped into the mike and then grinned at the crowd. "She swallows too. Have you ever seen a hotter girl in your life?" The crowd answered with a resounding no and I felt my teeth grinding together in a rage as he took the bottle back from her and took his own swig. He motioned to Bella to open her mouth and pressed his lips to hers, ostensibly giving her more whiskey. I saw red and was about to vault on the stage when a large hand clapped down on my shoulder.

"It's just for show man," Emmett assured me.

"Yeah? How would you like it if that was your girl up there?"

He frowned at the thought but shook his head. "You know they're just friends." No, he was my friend, supposedly, that didn't make him hers.

"You know he'd fuck her given half the chance." Emmett frowned but didn't say anything because he knew it was true. James got laid all the fucking time at his shows.

Up on stage, Bella pulled away from him with a little frown and started to walk away when he caught her hand and tugged her back to him. "Only you could make me this hard from a little kiss like that." He brought her hand to his crotch and that was it for me. Emmett grabbed both my shoulders and I struggled to get away.

"Fuck, let me go, Emmett." I was going up on that stage and James was getting a fucking beatdown.

"Dude, she'll handle it. Don't you know your girl at all?" I did know her, of course I did, but she currently looked like sin and her hand was on his cock. I couldn't see her face but she didn't exactly look like she was fighting to get away. I continued to try fruitlessly to get out from the big man's grasp.

James gave her a wolfish grin, tossing his shoulder length blond hair and launching into a song called "Dirty Girl." He got about two lines in when he cut off abruptly with a strangled scream. "See, I told you," Emmett announced triumphantly. Bella had squeezed the shit out of his balls and as he gasped in pain she took her right hand and punched him in the nose. Blood spurted as he cursed and simultaneously grabbed both his cock and his nose.

"You bitch," he choked out.

She leaned toward the microphone and grinned at the gaping crowd. "Consider that inspiration for your next song, James. Maybe you could call it "If I wanted my hand on your tiny cock, I'd put it there myself. I think the singer's out of commission for a while, DJ. Why don't you spin me a song? I feel like dancing some more." Her voice was a sexy purr, a siren's song and the DJ didn't hesitate to start blasting music at her request since the live show was now officially over.

She finally got off the stage and hit the dance floor, sliding between bodies, pressing up against everyone she came near. It didn't matter if they were a man or woman; Bella rubbed her body all over them. Nobody resisted either. One woman got in front of her and a man got behind her as they moved their bodies together to the pulsing beat. Bella moved her hands over the woman's curvy body and she threw her head back in complete rapture at my girl's expert touch.

Emmett blew out a breath next to me and shook his head, wandering off muttering something about going home to Rose. I laughed because I knew from experience what watching Bella could do to a man and I would bet money that a lot of couples had very hot sex after an encounter with my girl. She turned then, as if she felt me watching her and her beautiful brown eyes met mine from across the room. A slow smile curved her lips as she continued to move to the beat of the music, her arms wrapped around some bastard who couldn't believe his luck, his eyes bugging out of his head. Her eyes, though, were only for me as she pressed against him and ground her pussy against his leg.

I held her gaze as she put on her show. Now that she knew I was here she'd pull out all the stops to get me as hot and bothered as she could before she let me take her home to fuck her. She loved making me watch her dance with other men, letting their hands touch her body…my body. She liked me to be on the brink of fighting before she put me out of my misery. I knew it and I fell for it every single time.

She turned in his arms, pressing her ass against his cock, which was no doubt hard from her proximity. She took his hands and moved them over her body, his and her fingers brushing the sides of her breasts, down her stomach and over her hips. I clenched my fists together at the sight. No matter how many times she did it, it always drove me to the brink of insanity.

Their hands went toward the junction of her thighs and I was done, pushing my way through the crowd. Bella watched me the whole way, a triumphant smile on her lips as her body undulated under their hands. I stopped in front of her, my eyes on only her. "Hands off," I said softly. Bella shivered and I knew it wasn't from his touch; it was from my words and my face, the menace in them.

"Sorry, buddy, she's clearly occupied," the dumbass responded, continuing to run his hands over her thighs, edging ever closer to paradise.

"She's mine and if you don't get your hands off her now, you won't have any to grope other girls with," I growled. I finally looked at him and his eyes widened and his goofy smile froze in place. Still, his hands remained where they were though they didn't move anymore. Bella continued to stare at me and lick her lips provocatively, her hips swaying to the beat of the music. "You have until the count of three. One, two…" and he was gone, moving through the crowd quickly as if afraid that I would chase him down and kick his ass. As if I would take one step away from my girl now and wait for the next predator to come along.

She moved up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her luscious breasts against my chest as she leaned close to my ear and said, "Took you long enough." I gripped her waist and let my fingers caress her tight little ass.

"I've been here for awhile. I saw what happened on stage." She smiled in triumph at my words. "I was about to come on stage when you took care of things yourself."

She brought her lips to my ear and nipped gently, making me moan with desire. If I didn't get to fuck her soon I would die. "Did you like that baby?"

"Yes and no. I didn't like his mouth and his hands on you but I liked how you handled it. It was hot as hell and I wanted to fuck you right there on the stage and show everyone who you belong to." She bit down on my earlobe and I closed my eyes in pleasure.

"Why didn't you?" she asked, her hands diving into my hair as she continued sucking and biting my ear.

"Because, nobody gets to see your stunning naked body but me. Nobody gets to see how you move when I touch you but me. Nobody gets to hear the moans you make when I taste you but me. Nobody gets to hear the sounds you make as I fuck you but me. Only me, baby." My voice was a low purr, and she gasped at my words.

She bit her lip and her brown eyes met mine. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were hungry with desire for me. "Take me home and make me make those sounds, Edward. Only you." That was all I needed and I grabbed her hand and hurried us out of the building.

I dimly heard Emmett chuckling behind us as we made our way through the parking lot and got to my car. My need for her was insane and I didn't think I could make it all the way home. The lot was empty right now, but who knew for how long? I put her on the hood of my Mercedes and she looked up at me with wide, excited eyes.

I stepped in between her legs and pulled her toward me by the waist until our bodies were flush against each other. I clutched her delectable little body to mine as she reached up, tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck and pulled my face to hers until our lips were touching.

She sucked my top lip into her mouth as I pulled her lower lip into mine. My cock hardened in my pants as her teeth scraped against my upper lip. Opening my mouth, I pushed my tongue forward to meet hers, tasting a heady combination of whiskey and the sweet flavor that was uniquely Bella.

She rolled her hips against me pressing her barely covered pussy hard against my pant confined erection. My hips instinctively thrust forward and I was lost in the sensation of our bodies grinding together.

She broke our kiss and dragged her teeth along my jaw and up my ear causing me to groan in pleasure. She bit down playfully on my earlobe and I growled instinctively, causing her to laugh lightly in return.

"Bella, you're driving me crazy," I murmured as I ran my lips along the length of her neck.

"That's sort of the point here, baby. Now shut up and take me," her voice was lower, almost a whisper in my ear causing a shiver of pleasure to run down my spine. Her words, her teeth, her body; it was so much, and I wanted it all but I right now I needed nothing more than to lose myself in the feeling of her sexy ass body moving sinfully against mine.

She unwound her arms from around my neck trailing her fingers slowly along the collar of my shirt. She pulled one of her hands away from the fabric and traced her fingers up the skin of my throat across my jaw, nails scratching lightly against my slight five o'clock shadow, leaving my skin tingling.

Our eyes locked as she traced a single finger across my lips. Opening my mouth, I sucked her finger between them, my tongue wrapping around and my teeth pressing softly against it. My eyes closed and I groaned, my dick becoming even harder, if such a thing was possible. She pulled her finger from my mouth, moving that hand to join her other one that had been firmly fisted in the material of the front of my shirt ever since I took her finger into my mouth.

"I need you, Edward. I want you, so much." She pushed herself hard against me to punctuate her point. I felt a war begin to wage inside of me. I knew this was going too far too fast but I felt compelled to keep going further by my need to claim her.

"Please," she purred seductively as her tongue ran lightly over the shell of my ear. I was sure there was no better sound in the entire fucking world than that of my Bella begging for me to take her.

She pushed against me again; my hips slid in conjunction with hers as I moved my hands down along her sides to wrap around the delicious curve of her ass. She pushed, I pulled. She pulled, I pushed.

We moved almost frantically, our breathing getting louder until the only sounds I could hear were that of clothes rustling as our bodies pressed against each other, the whispers of our heated kisses, and her moans that increased in volume with every shift of her pussy against me.

She threw her head back moaning my name and my eyes moved from her beautiful look face down the slope of her neck and further down to focus on her perfect chest. I leaned forward, and pressed my open mouth against that sexy as fuck freckle that caught my attention earlier before my lips continued over to one of her red silk covered breasts.

I felt her nipple react to the heat of my mouth as I drew it between my lips and pressed my tongue to it. Her hands moved to my hair again, tugging as I moved from one breast to the other and bit down on the perfect peak smirking smugly at her whimper of pleasure. I continued to devour her chest as my hand made its way from her ass around her body to press into her clit.

"I thought you didn't want people to see you fuck me, Edward," she giggled breathlessly as I moved her already soaked underwear to the side and let my thumb drift across her little bundle of nerves.

"There's no one here, Bella. And I really don't give a fuck who sees right now," I snarled as I worked my fingers against her hot wet sex.

Her hips bucked against me and I could tell she was close. Her hands fell from my hair, moving to my arms and tightening around my biceps. She pushed again, holding herself there and I felt her tremble.

"Oh fuck. Oh yes," she screamed as she came against my fingers. My fingers of the hand that was still on her ass dug into her skin pulling her into me repeatedly, my still imprisoned cock suddenly desperate for some relief.

I slowly dragged my lips from her chest to her neck, pushing my tongue out and tasting the salty sweat on her skin as my hips thrust wildly, urging hers to follow, until I felt the tightening in my stomach. I was very close to coming in my pants like some fucking inexperienced teenager but I couldn't have cared less at the moment.

"Hot damn, free porn!" The overly loud drunken voice of James, my supposed friend slurred from somewhere in the distance. His garbled voice was the ultimate cock block and the hard-on I'd been sporting all night went down faster than I thought humanly possible.

"Fuck," I growled as my body instantly lost all of its momentum. I grudgingly pulled away from Bella and glared over her shoulder at the fucktard and his groupies that were making their way towards us.

"Holy shit, Cullen is that you?" he questioned sounding genuinely astonished. He stumbled slightly as he squinted and cocked his head trying to discern if it was in fact me that he was seeing. He was having a hard time since my face was in the shadows as the lone street light in the parking lot was directly behind me.

"Yes, Hunter, it's me," I ground out between clenched teeth. I know it's not every night that I'm found ravaging my sinfully hot girl on the hood of my car but why the fuck did he have to act like it was such a goddamn shock?

"Well, damn and here I thought our dirty girl was just a little dick tease," he laughed and winked over exaggeratedly at Bella. I felt white hot rage filter through my system as he called Bella our girl. She was, is, and always will be mine. Before I could verbalize my anger Bella hopped down from the car and smiled sweetly as she brushed past me and walked over towards James.

I stifled an angry growl as she leaned up on her tiptoes bringing her mouth very close to his before turning her head slightly to press her lips close to his ear. She giggled slightly when he groaned at her proximity and stage whispered so that I and his three groupies could her every word.

"Aw James, I'm sorry I teased your little dick. I promise it won't happen again." She patted his cheek and turned back to me with a wink. I shook my head and smiled indulgently knowing that nothing I said would stop her when she was like this.

Bella sauntered back to where I was standing looking at me sternly for a moment before pursing her kiss swollen lips into a luscious pout that had my cock straining against my pants again as I thought about all the things I wanted to do to that impertinent little mouth of hers.

"You know Edward, it's not fun walking around with my panties all drenched like this. It's downright uncomfortable. And since it is your fault that I'm in this predicament I think you should help me out," her voice had taken on a deeper, more sensual tone. I was struck mute at the thought of divesting her of what I knew from our little almost fuck fest on my car to be a thong, in public. My girl is fucking wicked and I wouldn't have it any other way.

She raised an eyebrow in challenge when I didn't respond quickly enough for her and hiked her already too fucking short dress up her higher on her thighs.

I moved quickly then because God knows how far she'd go with this shit if she had to remove her own panties and I'll be damned if that bastard James ever saw her bare ass.

I crouched down and slid my hands up underneath the hem of her dress, just barely brushing my fingertips along her hot skin. I had to tighten my grip on her hips to keep myself from burying my finger or better yet my face in her slick heat when she moaned at our skin contact. I took a deep breath and slowly pulled the panties down as she'd all but commanded of me. She placed her hands on my chest to steady herself as she kicked them off. The tiny little lacy red thong hit my leg and fell to the ground.

"That's much better. Thank you, baby," she cooed while wiggling experimentally. I reached down grabbed the panties and tucked them into my back pocket for safe keeping.

"You're such a dirty boy," she giggled. I rolled my eyes and opened the passenger door of the car for her.

"I'll show you dirty when we get home, Ms. Swan," I licked my lips**lasciviously** once I was settled in my seat.

"Is that a promise, Mr. Cullen?" She asked shyly looking up at me through her lashes.

"You better fucking believe it, babe," I told her sincerely and threw the car in gear and sped out of the parking lot.

I asked Bella several times to put her damn seat belt on and remain in her seat as I drove at top speed through town in a hurry to get her home and into bed but she ignored my insistence that she take any precautionary action and rose up on her knees and leaned over the center console and began running teasing little kisses all along my neck.

"Do you want me to get in a goddamn wreck Bella?" I nearly shouted when her hand squeezed my aching cock through the thin fabric of my pants.

"No, Edward I want you to stop nagging me about shit and take me to your place and fuck me properly," she responded cheekily never removing her hand from my cock.

I slammed the car into park and was out and opening Bella's door within thirty seconds of pulling into the driveway. I dragged her quickly along the sidewalk at a pace that had her almost running to keep up.

I released her hand while I opened the front door and stepped aside to let her enter first. I flipped on the foyer light since the house was dark except for the moon light filtering in through the living room windows. In her less than sober state I didn't know how well she'd fair stumbling around in the dark in those fuck me boots she was wearing. I grasped her hand again and led her down the short hall to the bedroom.

I flipped on the light switch as we entered the room and kicked the door closed, pressing her up against it. She let out a little whimper as she curled her right leg around my left, her pussy felt like liquid fire on my leg. I grunted at the sensation and wrapped her long brown blocks around my left hand, tilting her head and capturing her delicate earlobe between my lips. I sucked for a moment as she writhed against me, then I bit not so gently. Her hands found my hair and began tugging again, her grip a bordered on the edge between pleasure and pain and I teetered there recklessly with her.

"I believe you asked me to fuck you properly, Miss Swan?" She nodded and moaned as my teeth scraped along the line of her jaw, down her graceful neck and into the curve of her shoulder. "I can't hear you, Bella. What did you say?"

"I want," she whispered breathlessly, her body undulating under my lips and hands. I ran my thumb over her right breast and felt it pebble beneath my touch.

"What do you want?" I asked roughly.

"I want you," she replied, trying to get closer to me but I kept her pressed against the door and continued my assault with my teeth and tongue on her scrumptious flesh.

"You want me?" I asked against her pale throat. She nodded and I laughed, pulling away from her and spinning her around so that she faced the door, her palms flat against the wood. She looked like a convict about to get frisked, albeit an extremely sexy one. I moved her hair over her left shoulder and pressed soft kisses along the nape of her neck while running my hands up and down that completely bare back. I knew how sensitive she was there and sure enough, goosebumps rose on that gorgeous skin.

"You say you want me but then you pull crap like you did tonight. What am I supposed to believe?" I demanded harshly, before sinking my teeth gently into her neck. She loved it when I bit her and she hissed and arched her back, her breasts flattening against the door. I sucked at the spot on the back of her neck, just below her hairline. She was mine and I was marking her as such. She moaned and started to remove her hands from the door but I trapped them there with my own, pressing my body flush to hers from behind. Her perfect ass rubbed against my cock and I ached to be inside her. But I couldn't take her yet. She'd teased the fuck out of me all night and now it was my turn.

I pulled my lips away from her neck and admired the already purpling bruise I'd left on her milky skin. It stood out like a neon sign and I fucking loved it. I placed gentle nipping bites on her neck and along her shoulder, stopping to move her hair to the other side and give the left equal attention. "Do you have any explanation for that, Bella?" I asked as I sank my teeth into her skin again and sucked hard. She didn't answer, continuing to let out the sexiest moans known to man, making me long to bury myself inside her and make her moan louder.

"If you don't answer me, I'm not going to give you what you want, baby. I'm not going to fuck you until you can't remember your own name. You know I can make that happen, don't you?" She sighed in response and her hands flexed against the door. "I'll make it so that I'm all you see, all you feel. You want that, don't you? Answer me!" I demanded.

"Yes!" she shouted, trying to push away from the door but I held firm.

"Then tell me. Tell me why you let James put his hands on you. Tell me why you let perfect strangers feel this body, my body, on that dance floor. Do you want me to suffer, baby? Do you want me to get so jealous that I can't see straight? Do you want me fight someone for you? Do you want me to kill for you?" My voice was soft as I whispered the words in her ear while I pressed into her from behind. "I would, you know. I'd do anything to get to you, to make you mine. You like that, don't you baby?"

"Yes," she responded breathlessly, letting out a sob and licked her earlobe again.

"You want to make me crazy? You want to make me burn for you?"

"Yes, I do." Her head lolled to the side as I continued licked from ear down her neck and back up softly. She tasted like peaches and salt, which should have been a strange combination but was truly an intoxicating flavor.

"Why?" I let her hands go and ran mine over the curve of her ass, down to the edge of her dress and inched it up slowly, letting it ride on up her thighs. I felt that silky skin, as soft as that of her dress and suppressed a groan as I inched the dress ever higher, revealing the edge of her delectable rump. I reached between her legs and ran my finger up and down her wet slit.

"Fuck," she murmured, letting her forehead rest against the door as I teased her with my middle finger, flicking it against her clit, moving in the circles that I knew she liked. I could make her come in less than a minute if I wanted, but where was the fun in that? Not after the way she behaved tonight, she needed to suffer a little just like I had.

"I'm going to need an answer or I'll stop, baby. You don't want me to stop, do you?"

"Don't you dare," she hissed, turning her head to glare at me, her brown eyes snapping with fire. God she was beautiful. Beautiful and frustrating and sexy and infuriating and mine, all mine.

"Then explain yourself." I slid my middle finger into her pussy and slowly drew it in and out. I stopped after a few movements and she let out an adorable little whine. "I'm waiting."

"Because you're hot as hell when you're mad," she responded, her voice seething with frustration and desire. "Because when you look at me from across the room, when some other guy's hands are on me, it's…I don't know, it's everything. I don't even feel his touch anymore, Edward. I feel you; the heat from your gaze and it's like you're touching me with only your eyes. My body feels like it's on fire and all I want is for you to come and mark me as yours. The way you want me…the way I want you. It's intoxicating, like a drug I have to have." I started to move my finger inside her again and she gasped at the sensation.

"I know you were joking before, about wanting to fuck me on stage with everyone watching. I know you'd never do that, because this, us, is sacred. But, Edward?" Her voice was breathless as I slid a second finger inside her and started to move faster, her words igniting that same fire within me. I wanted to fuck her, hard.

"What?" I grunted, moving my fingers faster.

"I would want you to." I groaned at that image, of me taking her onstage in front of a room full of people. "I'd let you because when you touch me, nothing else exists. I wouldn't notice if they started charging admission just to watch us fuck. I wouldn't care if they gave us a standing ovation. All I would feel, see and hear is you." How was it possible that she felt the same passion that I did? The fact that she did made me the luckiest man alive.

I slid my fingers out of her and turned her around, crushing my lips to hers and pulling her body against mine. She boosted herself up and wrapped her legs around my waist, the heels digging into my ass but I didn't give a damn. I wanted to eat her alive right there against the door. But I made myself pull her away from the door and carry her over to the bed. I leaned forward until her ass hit the mattress and then I pulled back, gently unwinding her from around me. She started to protest and I put a finger to her lips.

"No, love, let me show you. Let me show you what you mean to me, what you do to me. How I crave you. You're the blood flowing through my veins; you're my beating heart, the air I breathe. You're everything and the thought of losing you makes me crazy." She bit her lip and reached for me, her eyes shining with love. I bent down and captured her ruby lips, my kiss gentle despite the possessiveness of my words. I pulled back and pinned her eyes with my own. "I love you. I always will. Always."

Her fist shot out and she yanked me on top of her, our bodies crashing together as I collapsed on the bed. We rolled over the king sized bed and I caught the edge of the dresser to keep both of us from crashing to the floor. I rolled her back to the center of the bed and looked down at her, her body splayed across the bed, open and inviting, ready for me. I bent to kiss her again, hungrily this time and her arms wrapped around me, her fingers digging into my back as she sought to bring me closer. It wasn't enough; it never was until I was inside her. Only then did the burning stop, but I loved the feeling, the need I had for her.

I pulled away and reached down the hem of her dress, which had ridden up almost to her waist anyway. Her waxed pussy was glistening with her wetness and I licked my lips at the sight of her, so ready for me. I tugged on the dress and she sat up enough for me to take it all the way off, her body completely bare before me except for her legs, still clad in those Fuck Me boots. They were staying on. I moaned at the sight of her. No matter how many times I saw her naked, she always took my breath away.

My lips found hers again as my hands moved down her body, grasping her perfect tits in my hands, running my thumbs over those rosy pink nipples. They stood out proudly at my touch and I tore my lips from hers to capture the right one in my mouth as I caressed the other with my fingers. God, the taste of her! I would give up food, water…everything, as long as I could taste Bella for the rest of my life.

She moved restlessly beneath me as I shifted to her other breast, lavishing it with equal attention. I stroked a hand down her flat stomach, loving the way it curved under my hands, tracing a finger over her hip bone before moving to that wet furnace that was calling me. I trailed my fingers up her slick entrance; sliding them inside her and feeling my eyes roll back in my head at the tight, wet heat enveloping me. I couldn't wait for it to be my cock, but I had to taste her first.

I dragged my tongue down her stomach, tracing circles around her belly button before sticking it in as she let out a little squeal of surprise below me. I smiled at her reaction and did it again, this time eliciting a long, loud moan. "Like that, do you baby?" I did it again and her hands found my hair and held me in place as I moved my tongue over her. "I like it too but I like something else even better. I need to taste you, Bella." She shivered and released me. I smiled and placed a kiss to her hip, then licked my way over her hip bone, down across her waist and finally to her pussy, where I took a long lick. This, right here, was heaven. I would die a happy man if I had access to her pussy for the rest of my existence.

I moved my fingers in and out of her as I sucked and nibbled on her pussy. She began to moan in earnest and buck beneath me, her hands back on my head, holding me in place as she thrust against me, fucking my face with her pussy. I loved it when she took control like that and I moved my tongue faster against her clit, flattening it against her and then shaking my head as I moved it firmly over her. Her breathing started to quicken and I knew it wouldn't be long now, so I curved my fingers toward her clit and hit the spot that always sent her over the moon. She screamed my name as she came apart under me, her body convulsing as I licked and sucked her to orgasm.

Once was not enough and I brought her over again and again, using my tongue and my fingers to drive her as crazy as she drove me whenever I watched her on the dance floor. She'd never forget me; never forget what I could do to her, no matter how close she let them get to touching what was mine. Nobody could make her feel like I did and it was that fact that kept me from going too far when I claimed her. It was my name she shouted over and over as she came and it would always be me.

I stood up and yanked off my shirt, not bothering with the button, just letting it fly open. She laughed as I tore it off and my white undershirt and pants and boxers quickly followed. I slid back up her body and aligned my cock with her opening, smiling as I saw those beautiful brown eyes dazed with pleasure below me. I loved seeing her fully sated, she was so rarely completely content. I entered her slowly and her eyes fluttered closed as she bit her lip at the sensation of me filling her. She wrapped her legs around me and those boot heels found purchase against my ass as she raised her hips to meet mine. It hurt a bit but it also spurred me to move deeper inside her.

"You're mine," I told her, beginning to pick up my pace inside her. Her eyes flashed open and she smirked at me impertinently. I leaned down and kissed that smirk off her face, our tongues clashing together as our bodies crashed together over and over. She dug her boot heel into me and I jerked in surprise. She used that to her advantage and rolled us both over so that she was on top of me. I was still inside her and the sight of Bella, gloriously naked except for those sexy red boots, moving up and down my cock as she caressed her breasts nearly did me in.

I grabbed her ass and slowed her movements. No way was I going to come without her getting off at least one more time. The smirk was back on her face again as she rode me. There might be a more beautiful sight in this world but I was incapable of thinking of any as she wet her lips and kept her gaze locked on mine. She leaned forward and kissed me, her hard nipples rubbing against my chest as she moved over me.

"Edward," she murmured, kissing her way across my cheekbones and down my jaw.

"What?" I asked, my own lips moving over her neck, savoring the feel of being inside her.

"You're mine, too." I chuckled against her neck as I nodded and suckled. She pulled back and grinned at me, running her fingers through her hair as her hips moved sinuously over me. I gripped her waist with one hand and used my left to play with her clit again. Her head fell back as I ran slow circles over her hard bud. She began to move faster so I increased my speed as well.

I felt her start to tighten around me and enjoyed the sight of her as she came, her breasts thrusting forward, her body sheened with a good, healthy sweat, a slight flush to her cheeks. She was glorious and the feel of her coming around me was enough to make me come apart. I came inside her with a few deep thrusts and that seemed to set her off again as she tightened around me and called my name. "Edward…" I would never tire of hearing my name come from her lips as she found her pleasure.

She came down from her high with a satisfied smile and collapsed against me, her head burrowing into my shoulder as I slid out of her and wrapped my arms around her. We lay there for awhile, our breathing in tune just like we ourselves usually were. I marveled at the emotions she could bring out of me; love, anger, frustration, passion, desire…always desire. I knew, without a doubt, that she always would and I would endure any torture she thought up to torment me because in the end, she always came home with me.

"Edward," she whispered, kissing my ear gently.

"Yes, love?"

"There's a new club opening tomorrow night. Wanna go?" Her words were punctuated with another kiss and then a giggle as I rolled over and pinned her to the bed. I looked down at her glowing face and shook my head. Infuriating, crazy woman.

"What time do you want me to be there?" Yes, I was a crazy, masochistic son of a bitch but when I had this to look forward to it was worth it. I entered her again and smiled as I imagined what tomorrow night would hold.


End file.
